Problem: Kevin rowed his boat for a total of $30$ miles over the past $5$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many miles did Kevin row his boat each day?
Explanation: The number of miles rowed each day is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of days that Kevin went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $30\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ days}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ days} = 6 \text{ miles per day}$ Kevin rowed $6$ miles each day.